Nightmares, Truths or Dares
by Dark Shadows98
Summary: Come and help me torture the MFB Characters... (Complete,)
1. Note

Hey Guys,

I know I'm not finish with my first Story. And don't worry I'll continue it. As soon as I have or get some new ideas. But this idea pop up in my head and I wanted to get your opinion. Want if I make a….

**Haunted House Nightmares or Dare**

You, the readers get to send Nightmares or Dares to all MFB Characters (and I mean **All of them**)

Also if you want to join send me your O.C so you can be my co-host for a chapter. I only need:

**Name**

**Looks**

**3 Personalitys**

**And what kind of Monster you are**

So…Tell me what you think. Whether I should do it or not.

Peace, Love and Beyblade

Wish ya,

Muse


	2. Chapter 1

**Haunted House Nightmares or Dares**

_**Me: Heya people, the name's Muse and welcome to my first HHToD**_

_**Kyoya: *wakes up* ouch why dose my head hurt?**_

_**Me: because I knock you and several other bladers with a baseballbat. *smiles***_

_**Kyoya: WHAT!**_

_***other bladers wakes up***_

_**Gingka: what the…?**_

_**Tsubasa: where the hell am I ?**_

_**Kenta: what's going on…?**_

_***other bladers asking the same***_

_**Me: will you guys SHUT UP! So I can explain things.**_

_***silent ***_

_**Me: So… like I said this is a Nightmare and dare show. My name is Muse.**_

_**Hyoma: and why?**_

_**Me: because I want to tor…I mean play a game with you guys.**_

_**Ryuga: and what if we refuse…?**_

_**Me:*smirks* I thought so…MIKEEE get the "Enemy"!**_

_**Mike (my bey torturer): Yes Mistress…**_

_**Chris: I don't like where that's going…**_

_**Mike: Everything is ready Miss…**_

_**Me: Good…see those shelfs. *points at a shelf full of beys* And the shredder next to it. That's what I call the worst enemy of a bey. OH and laptops of course.**_

_**Madoka: you wouldn't…**_

_**Me: oh I would… anyways let's begin shall we?**_

_***All MFB charcter sighned and nodded***_

_**Me: Good…well let's give a warm welcome to Aurora, Rex and Jade**_

_**Aurora: hi everyone**_

_**Rex: sup peeps?**_

_**Jade: Muse doesn't own us or MFB. Only herself and the idea**_

_**Me: so who whants to read the Dares**_

_**Rex: Me…this Dare was sent from zzaa3. She dares: tsubasa, toby, chi yun and da xian should dance to **_"I wipe my hair back and fort"

_**Me: so boys get ready**_

_**Jade: Yo DJ, hit the music…**_

_***music plays and they start to dance***_

_**Tsubasa: this is soo stupid**_

_***music stops and everybody is laughing***_

_**Me: wow that was refreshing…Aurora, the Nightmare, please**_

_***Aurora snaps her fingers and gingka falls asleep and a screen appeared***_

_**Gingka in sleep: No Mum don't kill my friend. I promise I won't eat your hamburger…**_

_***gingka wakes up and everyone starts laughing***_

_**Me: okey so after gingka was nearly killed for eating a hamburger…I think we should end this chapter…**_

_**Jade: Read**_

_**Aurora: Review**_

_**Rex: and send nightmares and dares**_

_**Me: their very important if you want me to continue…Bye**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Haunted House Nightmares or Dares**

_**Me: Sup, followers, readers, favorers, supporters any kind! Welcome to the second chapter of HHNoD. I'm the Angel of torture, Muse**_

_***audience cheering***_

_**Bladers: oh great! She's back…**_

_**Me: oh I forgot to tell you guys that this place is a haunted house…**_

_**Bladers: WHAT!**_

_**Me: anyways please give a warm welcome to my co-hosts for this cp. Gin…**_

_**Gin: Hey, I'm a witch btw…**_

_**Me: Leanna…**_

_**Leanna: Hiii, I'm a human-lioness hybrid**_

_**Me: Stella**_

_**Stella: ….**_

_**Me: and Rosella**_

_**Rosella: hey vic…I mean bladers**_

_**Me: ok first dare is from Lim**_

_**Gin: she dare's Gingka to walk in a haunted house**_

_**Me: well what a coincidence…Gingka you're already in a haunted house…soo start walking**_

_**Gingka: I don't have much of a choice do i…**_

_**Leanna: nope, unless you what Pegasus to be crushed or we'll show averyone your greatest fear.**_

_***Gingka leaves and Stella snaps her fingers and turns Kyoya and Ryuga into Gost***_

_**Kyoya: what the hell is this for?**_

_**Ryoga: turn us back!**_

_**Rosella: sry no can do! Making Gingka walk around a haunted house was the first step…**_

_**Stella: the second one is you to get to sare the living shit out of him…**_

_**Kyoya: Really this is going to be fun!**_

_**Ryuga: *smirks evily* I agree with lion boy.**_

_***kyoya and ryuga leaves to scare gingka***_

**Moments later**

_**Gingka: AAAAAAHHHH! GHOSTs!**_

_***everyone laughing their butts of***_

_**Me: ok great job you to…*turns Kyoya and Ryuga back to mormal***_

_**Gingka: I'm sooo gonna kil you to…**_

_**Gin: save that for later…next dares are from LunarStarEclipse**_

_**Rosella: she dares…Yuu has to eat as many sweet as he can and runaround with a blowtorch**_

_**Yuu: ok *eats as many sweet as he can and runs around like a maniac***_

_**Me: ok give him the blowtorch**_

_***assistant gives blowtorch***_

_**Yuu: WEEEE look at me I'm anikan skywalker….no one can defeat me…Hiyaaa take this and this and this. *after 2 hours he falls to the ground unconscious***_

_**Leanna: okay…well after almost burning everyones hair let's go to the next dare..**_

_**Me:…she also dares damian to wear a dog costume and act like a dog…ok NORAAA**_

_**Nora (my maid): yes Miss**_

_**Me: do you have the dog costume?**_

_**Nora: yes Miss.*hands in the dog costume***_

_**Me: *snaps fingers and damian has the dog costume on* Now act like a dog…**_

_**Damian: Never**_

_**Gin: You have to or Hades Geats will never opan again. *points at shredder***_

_**Damian: fine…I mean WUFF WUFF**_

_**Stella: Awww aren't you a good puppy…not**_

_**Rosella: and the final dare… Muse has to trap Ryuga with crazy fan girls and his bey**_

_**Ryuga: YES! I'm outta here**_

_**Leanna: you do know we're only giving you a replica**_

_**Ryuga: WHAT!...NOOOOO**_

_**Me: Get the fan girls and the cage…**_

**5 mins later**

_***Ryuga gets out of cage and his clothes are ripped***_

_**Rex: well on with the next…**_

_**Me: REX… how did you get here? You're not suppose to be in this cp.**_

_**Rex: but I'm bored…please let me read the next dare or nightmare**_

_**Me: *sighned* oh alright**_

_**Rex: YAY! This nightmare is firm TSwiftMFB. *snaps fingers and Masamune falls asleep and screen turned on***_

_**Masamune (in dream): NOOOO…..Striker! WHY? *Masamune dream of the day he got defeated and his bey was crushed***_

_***everyone is laughing and taking pictures with their phones***_

_**Nile: I'M so gonna blackmail him..**_

_***other bladers nodded in agreement***_

_**Masamune (wakes up): NOOOOOOO**_

_**Leanna: calm down masamune it was only a nightmare**_

_**Me: ok on with the next…**_

_**Jade: ohh can I do it….PLEEEASE!**_

_**Me: Fine**_

_**Jade: she also dares Muse to show the MFB characters a YAOI story in fanfic**_

_**Me: oooh…ok. Guys come over here….**_

**20 mins later**

***all MFB charakters are traumatized***

**Tetsuya: sooo not crabby…**

**Benkei: I think I'll need a bathroom**

***Kyoya, Ryuga, Gingka and a few others fainted***

**Me: I think we should have done that in the end**

***co-hosts nodded in agreement***

**Leanna: ummm…the next dare is Muse should ask the Charakters to attend a fan war**

**Me: fine by me…Sebastian (my butler) send in the fans**

**Sebastian: As you wish.*send in the fans***

**Fan 1: Tsubasa is the hottest**

**Fan 2: NOOO, Kyoya is…**

**Fan 3:Naa, Ryuga**

**And it goes on for an hour**

**Me: oh good their gone, Sabastian give me an aspirin *rubs the side of my head***

**Aurora: Can I do the next?**

**Me: Sure go for it…**

**Aurora: *snaps fingers and Tsubasa falls asleep and screen turns on***

**Tsubasa (in dream): I want to WIN WIN WIN! GET OUT OF MY WAY! YOU'RE IN MY WAY!**

**Tsubasa (wakes up): AHHHH DARK SIDE!**

***everyone sweatdrops ***

**Me: OKEY…next dare please!**

**Stella: Gingka has to go to a doctor for a plastic surgery…**

**Gingka: Why do I have to…?**

**Me: Because it's a DARE, STUPID. NOW GET YOUR BUTT in the operation room.**

**Leanna: this will take awhile**

**Rex: next dare is Yuu as to go random and hyper, than lock all the charakters in a room for two hours**

**Me: *locks all charcters in a room and give Yuu sweets and turn on screen to watch***

**Inside Room**

**Dan and Reiki: AHHH GET US OUTTA HERE!  
Yuu: WWWEEEEE , DARTH VADER is back**

**Doji: What did I do wrong to diserve this? (everything Doji everything)**

**Yuu: I'M Slander Man run useless people run**

**Johannes: this is so uncool ,miow? (so are you)**

**2 hours later**

***yuu is knock out***

**Me: oki doki next dare..**

**Jade: I'll do it…Tithi has to embarrass Dynamis in front of the Crowd**

**(I don't really know how I should embarrass Dynamis so send me Ideas)**

**Me: well tithi is out cold so we will do it in the nest cp.**

**Rosella: Last dare from TSwiftMFB…Aguma, Kyoya and Ryuga have to sing and dance **_3 little maid from school, by suite life of zack and cody_**.**

**Me: Janessa, Mandy(my stylists)! Code 123**

**Janessa and Mandy: Right away Miss**

**Kyoya: There's no way I'm gonna do that?**

**Aguma and Ryuga: same here**

**Me: oh well..if you don't…than we'll have Leone, Kronos and L-Drago confetti…I love confetti**

**All 3: You wouldn't…**

**Me: like a said I would…**

**All 3: we hate you**

**Me: love you too…*smiles***

***boys are ready***

**Jade: hit the Music DJ**

***DJ turn on music***

**3 little maids from school by suite life of zack and cody**

**Kyoya: **

**Three little maids from school are we**

**Pert as a school girl well can be**

**Filled to the brim with girlish glee**

**Three little maids from school**

**Aguma:**

**Everything is a source of fun**

**Nobody's save, for we are none**

**Life is a joke that's just begin**

**Three little maids from shool**

**Ryuga:**

**Three little maids who, all unwary**

**Come from a ladies' seminary**

**Freed from it's genius tutelary**

**Three little maids from shool**

**Three little maids from school**

**(don't feel like writing the whol lycris)**

***everyone laughs at kyoya, Aguma and Ryuga because their faces is as red as a tomato***

**Me: *while still Laughing* That's all fo know peeps.**

**Aurora: make sur to send some Nightmares**

**Jade: or dares**

**Rex: or both**

**Rosella: and please give us some ideas on gingkas plastic surgary**

**Leanna: bye for now**

**Stella: c ya**

**Gin: peace out**

**Me: bye**


	4. Chapter 3

**Haunted House Nightmares or Dares**

**Kiara and Sierra: Hey Fanfictioners, the names are Kiara and Sierra, Muse's OCs (if you don't know us look in profile). She can't be here today, because she went to the Dentist. If you ask us, their the next in line after school as a place of torture. What do you guys think? Review! Anyways…**

**Rosella: …Welcome back to HHNoD.**

**Rex: this is chapter 3**

**Aurora: Let's start…umm AKA99 dares…**

**Jade: every character to kiss their crush…**

**Bladers: WHAT!?**

**Gin: You heard us…**

**Tobio: umm…the thing is…most of us don't have a crush**

**Leanna: oh right…we forgot**

**Stella: ok…than let's put that in the background and the readers get to decide wich character should kiss who. So review!**

**Kiara: ok next nightmares and dares are from TSwiftMFB**

**Bladers: Not again. That girl has a too random mind**

**Sierra: SHUT IT. I like her random mind**

**Rosella: same here**

**Rex: anyways she dares…** **Dynamis work at the Daycare**

**Dynamis: What! I can't barly stand it with Tithi around and know you want me to worl in a firkin DAYCARE!?**

**Aurora: that's the dare…unless you want "Shredder" to have his "food"**

**Dynamis: *gulps* fine I'll do it…*Goes to daycare***

_Hour later_

**Dynamis: * burst through door. His Clothes are ripped*** **Never again in my life…**

**Jade: don't be too sure…*evil smirk***

**Gin: oh I like this one…*while reading cristal ball* Kyoya should battle Amazonian Girls…**

**Kyoya: HA…that's easy…**

**Leanna: without your bey…**

**Kyoya: FUCK! NOOOO. *scared***

**Stella: Not so tough anymore…huh lion dude?**

**Kyoya: Never, never, never…**

**Kiara: well to bad…Brock! Baxter! (Muse's bodyguards)**

**Brock and Baxter: Yes...Mistresses Kiara and Sierra?**

**Sierra: Bring Kyoya to the Amazonas…**

**Brock and Baxter: As you wish…*grabs Kyoya by the collar***

***the others watch kyoya on screen***

_In the Amazonas_

**Kyoya: *screaming and running from Amazonian Girls* Get me outta here! AHHHHHHHHH!**

_Back to haunted house_

**Ryuga: those girls are really not please to see him**

**Damure: I agree with dragon breath..**

**Ryuga: what was that!?**

**Damure: *scared* nothing…**

**Ryuga: thought so…**

**Kyoya: *burst through door and hides in a Corner***

**Everyone: *Laughing***

**Rosella: okey…next dare…*reads and gulps***

**Rex: what is it Ro? *reads and smirks***

**Bladers: would someone tell us the dare?**

**Aurora: I…I…It's says:** **Make someone drunk, so drunk that that person would make out with an OC.**

**Everyone: *silent***

**Jade: I think we should let the readers decide…**

**Everyone: sound fair enough**

**Gin: Soo… review who get's to be drunk and who he or she has to make out with….**

**Every blader: please not me…**

**Leanna: sooo on with the next dare…the Legendary bladers have to lift Damian with 2 fingers then drop him from the 3rd floor (if you have a 3rd floor)**

**The Legendary Bladers (without gingka, because still in surgery and kyoya, because still scared to leave his corner): With pleasure …*lifts damian with two fingers***

**Damian: do I have something to say about this?**

**The Legendary Bladers: NO! *drops him of the third floor* **

**Stella: ouch that must have hurt…can someone bring Damian to the infirmary?**

***two maids brings him to infirmary***

**Kiara: Let's continue…Tithi destroy Mist mountain temple in front of Dynamis!**

**Dynamis: WHAT? NOW WAY IS THAT KID DOING THAT?**

**Tithi: I'm sorry but I don't want my bey crushed. *gets a grenade and trow it in Mist Mountain Temple***

**Sierra: where did he get the grenade?**

**Rosella: Rex…?**

**Rex: *wistling and looking at the roof* oh what a pretty roof**

**Aurora: 567**

***rex falls to the floor unconscious, because he's a cat doll***

**Jade: that's better**

**Dynamis: I'M GONNA KILL THAT FUCKING ANNOYING KID!**

**Gin: language Dynamis… next dare: Make Ryuga act like Kenta!**

**Leanna: Go on Ryuga…**

**Ryuga: *clears throat * Oh Gingka I wanna help you fight Nemesis with my strength and not be a cheerleader…I'm not giving up until you take me serious, ruyuga**

**Stella: okay…next:** **Tell the young characters that mermaids exist and turn the person closes to the younger characters into real mermaids**

**Kiara: Hey Salah, Enzo, Yuu, Tithi and Kenta did you know mermaids exist?**

**All 5: No?**

**Sierra: than look…*snaps fingers and turned Salah's Dad, Selen, Tsubasa and Benkei into mermaid's**

**All 5: …*faints***

**Selen: Great you made my brother faint!**

**Rosella: oh shut it you cheating liar *snaps fingers and turned them back***

**Rex: next dare… a boy and a girl has to sing **_"everything has changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran"_

**MFB characters: WHAT!**

**Aurora: You heard us…and The cristal ball will tell us who…*holds cristel ball***

**Jade: and the lucky winners are Kyoya **

**Gin: and Hikaru**

**Kyoya and Hikaru: WHAT? NO WAY AM I GONNA SING WITH HER/HIM?**

**Leanna: you don't have to shout…but if you want leone and aquario to be confetti then ok with us…**

**Both: okokok we'll do it…**

**Kiara: hit the Music DJ**

**Everything has changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Scheeran**

**Hikaru:**

**All I knew this morning when I woke**

**Is I know something, know something I didn't before**

**And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago**

**Is green eyes and freckles in your smile**

**In the back of my mind making me feel like**

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

**Both:**

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

**I just wanna know you better, know you ,know you**

**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**

**And your eyes look like coming home**

**All I know is a simple name**

**Everything has changed**

**All I know is you held the door**

**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**

**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

**Kyoya:**

**And all my walls stood tall painted blue**

**And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**

**Hikaru:**

**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies**

**The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,**

**Taking flight, making me feel like**

**Both:**

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**

**And your eyes look like coming home**

**All I know is a simple name**

**Everything has changed**

**All I know is you held the door**

**And you'll be mine and I'll be yours**

**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

**Come back and tell me why**

**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.**

**And meet me there tonight**

**And let me know that it's not all in my mind**

**Hikaru:**

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

**Both:**

**All I know is we said, "Hello."**

**And your eyes look like coming home**

**All I know is a simple name**

**Everything has changed**

**All I know is you held the door**

**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**

**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

**Hikaru:**

**All I know is we said, "Hello."**

**So dust off your highest hopes**

**All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed**

**All I know is the new found grace**

**All my days I know your face**

**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed **

***everyone clapped, while they were blushing***

**Sierra: ok peeps last Dare for today it's getting late, dare is: Aguma should straiten the Tower of Pisa.**

**Aguma: WTF?! How am I suppose to do that?**

**Rosella: *facepalmed***

**Rex: You're kidding right?**

**Aurora: You've manage to push back a helicopter…**

**Jade: but the tower of Pisa, you can't**

**Gin: You're stupid…**

**Aguma: …I'll try *goes to pisa and straiten the tower and comes back***

**Leanna: Well, was it that hard?**

**Aguma: …*fainted***

**Bao: WTF? IS today world faint day or something**

**Stellan: muss be**

**Kiara: well c ya , guys, and don't forget to review?**

**Sierra: stay tuned for the next**

**BTW: for all who is wondering…**

**We teleport our vic…I mean contestants to the places**

**And the dares and nightmares are being read in a criststal ball**


	5. Chapter 4

**Haunted House Nightmares or Dares**

**Me: I'm back!**

**Leanna: Hey, how was the dentist?**

**Me: DON'T mention it!**

**Rex: Geez, lady …Chill!**

**Me: *death glares rex***

**Rex: Hides behind Jade***

**Jade: Anyways…welcome to cp.4 of HHNoD!**

**Bladers: *groaned in frustration* When can we go?**

**Me: WHEN I SAY SO ! NOW ZIP IT AND SIT DOWN!**

**Bladers: *sits down scared***

**Rosella: Anyways, please welcome 4 new Co-Hosts…**

**Aurora: …Rocky, Belle, Shiori and Fire**

**Rocky: Heya**

**Belle: Hello**

**Shiori: This is gonna be fun. *smirks evilly***

**Fire: Hey…Muse doesn't own us or MFB. But she does own Her OCs, the idea and the pain in her mouth…**

**Me: *growls and death glares at Fire***

**Stella: so let's start…but first good news**

**Gin: Gingka is back from his plastic surgery…**

**Gingka: *comes in and the bandage on his nose is gone and he has the Justin Bieber Hair***

**Everyone: *exspecially Madoka stares at Gingka* **

**Gingka: What?**

**Madoka: Y…y…you look great Gingka…*blushing***

**Gingka: Thanks I guess…**

**Kiara: Okey…now that, that's settled let's begin with the first Dare…**

**Sierra: This Dare is from MyCorruptKindness…she dares Tsubasa and Yu to have an ice cream eating contest.**

**Me: Sebastian get the Ice Cream…**

**Sabastian: Yes Miss…*gets Ice Cream***

**Leanna: ok…you two start eating…**

**Tsudasa and Yuu: *starts eating***

_**Half an hour later**_

**Yuu: *still eating***

**Tsubasa: *puking out the Ice cream***

**Rex: ummm…Yuu? You do know you've won already…right?**

**Yuu: *stops eating and looks at Tsubasa* HA! In your Face, girly!**

**Tsubasa: *glares and punches Yuu* Don't dare call me girly, wimp!**

**Jade: Poor Yuu…anyways next dares are from Vulpix's Fire…she dares** **Tsubasa to dress like a girl and walk around until someone ask him out.**

**Kyoya to kiss Selen in front of her brothers**

**Damian to give Yuu a piggy back ride while his high on sugar**

**Ryuga to kiss one of the co-host or host**

**Tsubasa, Kyoya, Damian and Ryuga: WHAT?**

**Rosella: she dares…**

**All 4: DON'T say it again!**

**Aurora: Then do it…**

**All 4: NEVER!**

**Me: Have I metion that I love bey confetti's…*stares at shredder***

**All 4: …WE HATE YOU…**

**Me: *smiles* I know… Jenassa! Mandy! Code Opposite!**

**Jenassa and Mandy: Sure…*grabs Tsubasa and do Makeover***

**Tsubasa: HEEEEELLLLP! *screams like a little girl***

**Bladers: *takes pictures for blackmailing***

_**Tsubasa on street near Haunted House**_

***everyone watch on screen***

**Random Guy: Hey Cutie…**

**Random Guy2: How ya doing?**

**Tetsuya: Hey pretty lady! Wanna go out! Crabby crab crab…**

_**Back in Haunted House**_

**Tsubasa: *burst trough wall* MUSEEEEE! I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU!**

**Me: calm down, dude…I didn't write the dare…**

**Tsubasa: But thanks to you…I've got a date with that Freaking Crabdude!**

**Everyone: *burst in Laughter***

**Rocky: *after laughing* umm… Tsubasa did you really have to break the wall?**

**Tsubasa: Revange is a bitch, live with it!**

**Bella: okay…Kyoya your next…**

**Kyoya: I'm so ganna kill the person who is responsible for this. *goes to Selen and kiss her infront of her Brothers. Than both puke in a trashcan* I knew that would be nasty….**

**Selen: You're not better!**

**Shiori: settle down guys…Damian your turn…**

**Damian: ugh…Fine…Hop on Kiddo…**

**Yuu: *is suger high and climbs on Damian's Back* WEEEE…GO my faithful friend. Together we will ride to safe the Prince of Bel Air from Chewbacca the beast!**

**Damian: OMFG! How much does this kid weight?**

**Everyone: *shrugged and laugh at Yuu's randomness***

**Fire: …and finally it's Ryuga's turn…**

**Ryuga: *goes to Fire and Kiss her***

**Fire: *blushing* WTF? I'm gonna Kill you, you freaking Dragon Breath!**

**Stella: Now, now…Fire. Calm down…here's a nightmare.*snaps finger and Ryuga falls asleep***

_**In Ryuga's Dream**_

**Ryuga: *is wearing a sparkling pink dress and is dancing to **_"I want to be like other girls, by Mulan 2" _

_**Back to reality**_

**Ryuga: *wakes up* Wahhhh! NOOOO! NOT a Dresss!**

**Everyone: *laughing***

**Ryuga: SHUT UP, BEFOR I KILL YOU!**

**Everone: *silent***

**Gin: awkward…next dare is from Tiger Demon of Light…She dares:**

**Kyoya to sing I'm a little teapot while walking on his hands and he has to balance a teapot on his feet.**

**Tsubasa, Kyoya and Ryuga to walk into a fangirl crowd in speedos**

**Ryuga to put on a hotdog suit and do the caramelldansen dance and he must remain in the hotdog suit for the next 5 chapters no matter what he does.**

**Kyoya: not cool guys…*walks on hands* I'm ready…**

**Kiara: ok…*puts a teapot on Kyoya's feet* hit the Music DJ…**

**DJ: *plays Music***

_I'm alittle teapot_

**Kyoya:**

**I'm alittle teapot…**

**Kyoya: *falls to the ground* Ouch! That hurts…**

**Sierra: Don't be a Baby…anyways second dare…**

**Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Ryuga: *walks in a crowd of Fangirls in speedos***

**Fangirls: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!**

**Kyoya, Tsubasa and Ryuga: *comes back in main room with ripped clothes* Muse! You better run befor we kill you!**

**Me: uppsie…not my fault. *runs away***

**Kyoya and Tsubasa : *runs after me***

**Leanna: umm…Brock! Baxter! Go stop them…**

**Brock and Baxter: *leaves to stop Kyoya and Tsubasa from killing me***

**Rex: ok next dare… go for it Ryuga…*snaps finger and Ryuga is waerind a hotdog costume* Go for it D**

**DJ: *plays Music***

**Ryuga: *dance to the caramelldansan***

**Others: *Laughing their Butts out***

**Ryuga*stops dancing* Shut Up! Muse! Your Bodygaurds won't be able to protect you from me!*runs to kill me***

**Jade: anyways final dare for the day…It's from TSwiftMFB…**

**Bladers: Oh shit! Hide!**

**Rosella: You can't hide from us…**

**Rocky: yeah this place is full of cameras…**

**Bella: anyways TSwift dares:** **Let Rosella give a beat down to Doji**

**Bladers exept Doji: *sighned in releaf***

**Doji: WHAT!**

**Rosellla: OHHHHH! I Always wanted to do that! Give me a spoon!**

***assistant gives spoon***

**Rosella: *beats the pulp out of doji***

**Doji: NOOOOOOO!WHY?**

_**Few Mins later**_

**Rex: WOW! Remind me not to make her mad…**

**Other Hosts: us too**

**Bankei: How can she beat someone with a spoon?**

**Rosella: that's for me to know and for you to find out!**

**Benkei: I think I'll pass…**

**Shiori: ok that's all for know…**

**Kiara: and here the very sad News**

**Sierra: Muse won't be able to update for the next 2 weeks**

**Leanna: she has final exams**

**Jade: so don't hate her…**

**Stella: Hate the german schooling**

**Rocky: Sooo Bye**

**Belle: Till the next time we meet**


	6. Chapter 5

**Haunted House Nightmares or Dares**

Me: Hey Peeps I'm back! I know I said I can only update in 2 weeks, but you can't stop a good thing, Right!

Kiara: jap! And she's queen of Multitasking!

Bladers: yeah right!

Me: WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO WRITE 2 STORIES IN ONE DAY!

Sierra: Calm down Muse, they don't know anything…

Leanna: So…let's begin

Rex: we also have a new rubric…

Jade: the idea is from TSwiftMFB

Rosella: and we call it…PWT (PrankWarTime)

Bladers: what is PWT…?

Aurora: that… my sweet vic… I mean friends… is for us to know…

Rocky: and for you to find out… *smiles evilly*

Rago: I don't like were that is going

Others blader: *nods and are scared* same here

Belle: Let's begin… first PW is… *snaps finger and Kyoya is wearing a maid costume*

Bladers: *laughing and rolling or hitting the floor*

Kyoya: WTF?! I'm gonna kill you. *trys to kill Belle but Brock and Baxter stops him*

Shiori: Calm down dude! Now go clean that room *points to my JB torture room* Or else…

Kyoya: argh…Fine *goes in room*

Fire: *locks room and switch on screen*

_**In room**_

Kyoya: hey open up! Why is it so dark? *switch on lights and JB starts Singing*

Justin Bieber:

Never say never

Never ever, never, never ever, never ever

See I never thought that I could walk through fire

I never thought that I could take the burn

I never had the strength to take it higher

Until I reached the point of no return

Kyoya: AAAAAHHHH! Make him stop…Stop it…! AHHHH

_**Back in main room**_

Stella: should we get him out know? *while laughing*

Ryuga and Tithi: NOOOO! Are you nuts? This is way to funny!

Benkei: *trying to open JB torture room* Hold on Kyoya Pal! I'm gonna get you outta there! B-B-B-Bullll!

Gin: okey...enough fun…we still need Kyoya for some dares.*opens door*

Kyoya: *runs out and hide behind Gingka*

Bladers: *still Laughing*

Kiara: ok…chill people!

Bladers: *still Laughing*

Sierra: WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY….!

Bladers: *silent*

Leanna: …woah…

Rex: remind me also not to make her angry.

Jade: ok…now dares…also from TSwiftMFB…she dares…* assistant wispers something in her ear* Wait…What? We haven't…oooh ok, thx…well people looks like Tithi still has a dare open from cp.2 I think…Tithi you should embarrass Dynamis…

Tithi: ohhh ok…umm…*shows us clip of Dynamis dancing Hoedown Throwdown by Miley Cyrus*

Everyone but Dynamis: *rolling on the floor wile laughing*

Dynamis: You're dead kid! *in dangerous voice*

Tithi: *runs* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rosella: *befor Dynamis could kill Tithi, snaps finger and Dynamis fall asleep*

_**In Dynamis dream**_

Dynamis: *dreams when he was in dark side* NOOOO! Wake up! This is not the will of the Heavens! This is the will of a psychotic evil little Girl!

_**In main room**_

Everyone: *stares at my reaction*

Me: *shrugs* He as a point…

Dynamis: *wakes up* WILL OF THE HEAVENS!

Me: NO…this is the will of a psychotic evil little girl. *smile crazy*

Aurora: …okay…she's a bit freaky…well where were we…ah oh yeah dare from TSwiftMFB… she dares: Make Yuki dress like a criminal, show up in front of the cops and make sure he gets arrested

Make Tsubasa deal with a non-stop crying baby doll and he has to make it stop. He can't stop until he made the baby stop crying

Ask Chris to surf on a big wave

Rocky: ok let's get started… *snaps fingers and Yuki is dress like a criminal*

Yuki: WAIT! NO…

Belle: TO late…*drags Yuki outside*

_**Infront of haunted house**_

Belle: AHHHHH! That Criminal stole my bag! *gives Yuki Bag*

Yuki: WHAT! NO I…

Police: Your in big trouble young man!

Yuki: I didn't do anything.  
Police: Yeah right… I just saw you. You're coming with me…*grabs Yuki by the Collar and drags him to police department*

Belle: *smirks evilly* Police Officers are so stupid! *goes back to house*

_**In main Room**_

Me: Good job Belle…

Belle: thx

Shiori: ok it's Tsubasa's turn…*gives tsubasa a non-stop crying baby doll*

Tsubasa: *trays to make the Baby Doll stop* shhh little baby doll! Please stop crying…

_**After an Hour**_

Baby doll: *still crying*

Tsubasa: *hands baby doll over to Yuu and goes somewhere*

Yuu: Hey! Get back here! This isn't my dare…

Tsubasa: *comes back with a giant hammer, takes baby doll from Yuu and hits it with hammer*

Baby Doll: *in pieces and stopped crying*

Tsubasa: there it stopped…* faints*

Fire: Does this count…*sweatdrops*

Me: I suppose so…it never said how…

Stella: then it's Chris turn…*snaps firnger and Chris is in Hawii*

_**In Hawii**_

Chris: *rides big wave* Woooohoooo! I'm the King of Waves!

Suddenly a shark comes

Chris: AHHHHHHHH! Shark! *falls of board*

_**Back in house**_

Gin: Museee! Help him!

Me: fine...*snaps finger and Chris appeared*

Chris: AHHHHHHHHHHH! SHARK! *runs around the house*

Me: Brock! Baxter! Get the idiot befor he breaks something!

Brock and Baxter: yes miss…*runs after chris*

Kiara: ok next dare…also from TSwiftMFB…we should dance to the song 'it's on' by Camp Rock

Me: OHHH I love that song…hit the Music D..

DJ: *plays Music*

Drums

A little guitar, please

One, two, three, four

**ME:**

I hope you're ready for the time of your life

Just look at me I put a gleam in your eye

Buckle Up we're gonna take you for a ride

**Sophie**

Let's go we got you going get in the vibe

Everybody, put your hands to the sky

Buckle up, we're gonna take you, take you high

Show me, show me, show me,

show me, show what you got

Come on, come on, come on,

come on, ready or not

La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock

It's on, it's on, it's on

Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top

'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause

when we rock, we let it rock

Rock it, rock it, rock it dance till we drop

It's on, it's on, it's on

Okay now, are you ready?

One, two

one, two, three, four

**Rosella**

Showstoppin' when I step in the place

Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay

Get on board

Come on; let's ride the wave

**Mei-Mei**

Let's go, let's go

we just do what we do

Watch me break and pop

I'll blast it for you

You wanna rock like us?

Cause we're never second place

(You ready?)

Show me, show me, show me,

show me, show what you got

Come on, come on, come on,

come on, ready or not

La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock

It's on, it's on, it's on

Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top

'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause

when we rock, we let it rock

Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop

It's on, it's on, it's on

Okay now, are you ready?

Come on

One, two

One, two, three

**Rex**

The-the-the-there is no competition

That's why we're in the number one position

Your crew can't hang with us

Man, we're too dangerous

Ain't got the style or the stamina

Just doin' my thing

Get hooked on my swing

Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass

Makin' all the girls sing

Yeah, we make the bells ring

(It's on, it's on)

Drums

Yeah

A little guitar, please

One, two, three, four

Show me, show me, show me,

show me, show what you got

Come on, come on, come on,

come on, ready or not

La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock

It's on, it's on, it's on

Show me

Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top

'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock

Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop

It's on, it's on, it's on

Show me, show me, show me,

show me, show what you got

Come on, come on, come on,

come on, ready or not

(What you got)

La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock

It's on, it's on, it's on

Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top

(Over the top)

'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause

when we rock, we let it rock

Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop

It's on, it's on, it's on

One, two

One, two, three, four

It's on!

Everyone: *stops dancing and singing*

Sierra: WOW! It never said something about singing but it was fun!

Everyone: *nod in agreement*

Me: but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you with the dares and nightmares!

Bladers: *sweatdrop and nodded*

Leanna: easy Muse… now for I nightmare. *snaps finger and all legendary bladers falls asleep and screen turns on*

_**In Dream**_

Gingka: hey! Why is it so dark?

Kyoya: what's going on?

Yuki: Mr. gingka! Where are you?

King: This is so not cool!

Auguma: hey guys look! *points at nemesis and rago*

Rago: BOW DOWN from your new master! You useless people!

Lagendary Bladers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

_**Back in main room**_

Rago and Pluto: I like this dream

Me: shut it YOU USELESS PIECE OF CRAP!

Rex: Chill WOMAN!

Me: YOU TO BEFOR I THROW YOU OUT!

Rex: *silent*

Me: good kitty!

Motti: don't shout at the cute kitty

Everyone but Rex and Motti: *laughing on the floor*

Jade: Looks like kitty boy has a crush…

Rex: SHUT UP!

Everyone: *awkward silent*

Legendary Bladers: *wakes up* NOOOOOOOO *goes to rago and pluto and beat them to a pulp*

Jade: Quit it you guys…we aren't finish here…

Me: she's right we still got some dares and no one is gonna get away…

Rosella: ok next dare is from Lim…she dares… Gingka , Kyoya and Ryuga to wear kitty cat costume and walks out to public for an hour.

Gingka, Kyoya and Ryuga: WHAT?

Gingka: No WAY

Kyoya: I don't care then what happens to Leone!

_**On bey shelf**_

Leone: *crys*

_**Back to main room**_

Ryuga: I'm still wearing this hotdog costume from last cp.

Me: *starts to fake cry* B-B-But if y-y-you d-d-don't do the d-dare, the readers w-will hate meeeee! *crys*

All 3: argh fine

Me: *stops fake crying, snaps fingers and Gingka and kyoya are wearing cat costumes and Ryuga has cat ears and a tail*

Ryuga: WTF!

Me: KNOW GOOOO!

_**On street**_

Random People: *laughing at Kyoya, Gingka and Ryguga, but mostly at Ryuga because a hotdog and cat costume combine with each other is realy funny*

_**Back in house**_

Kyoya, Gingka and Ryuga: *burst trough wall*

Me: Man..i already fix that!

All three: RUN! MUSE…

Me: O…o…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Belle: ok will end this for today

Gin: and the readers choose ryuga to be the one getting drunk..

Rex: we still need the host he should make out with

Rosella: So vote

All: Bye till next time

**Next times dares are from:**

**showoffXD**

**Vulpix's Fire**

**Tiger demon of light **

**And**

**Owl called Hermes**

* * *

**BTW: no offences to all JB fans, but i HATE JB**


	7. Important!

Hey Readers,

I've thought about this Story the whole night (Germany time) and i've came to the decision that i'll Change the Title. Because it's not really a Horror. And i want to add the truth part to it. So please don't hate me for it and Keep supporting me.

Also from my co-host owners i Need their 2 fav. character and crush (eccept from TSwiftMFB and zzaa3)

Thank you for taking your time reading this note

Peace, Love and Hope

Wish ya

MusicIsLife99 (Muse)


	8. Chapter 6

**Nightmares, Truths or Dares**

Kiara: Hey readers! Welcome back to NToD! Sadly Muse can't be here…

Sierra: because a certain cat doll…*looks angry at rex* turned her into a 3 year old with a 14 year old mind

Me: HI! I'm still mad

Rex: I said I was sorry!

Leanna: doesn't change the fact that our Host is a 3 year old

Belle: sweetie you shouldn't be here

Me: But I wanna!*starts to cry*

Jade: okay you can…

Me: yay!

Gin: First dares are from Vulprix's Fire…she dares:

Yuu - go a chapter without sugar

Kyoya - kiss a lion

Ryuga -eat ice cream in font of Yuu

Tsubasa - hug your least favorite person in the room

Hikaru - hit Ryuga in the head with a pan

Yuu: What? Do you want me to die?

Rosella: not really! It's just for this chapter, kid. You'll live…get the lion

Kyoya: Where the heck do you guys get all this things?

Me: I've got it from a nice lady…now kwiss thwa prwetty Lwion!

Kyoya: Never

Me: *cries loud*

Everyone: *covers ears* just do it!

Kyoya: argh…fine just shut up!

Me: yay!

Kyoya: *goes to lion and kiss it*

Lion: *growls and chases Kyoya around the house*

Shiori: *snaps finger and lion disappears*

Rocky: ok Ryuga eat ice cream in front of Yuu

Ryuga: with pleasure…*eats ice cream in front of Yuu*

Yuu: *starts to cry* You are all big meanies!

Jade: Whatever…Tsubasa's turn

Tsubasa: *hugs Tetsuya and faints*

Rex: didn't see that coming…

Other Hosts: same here…

Stella: okay next is Hikaru *gives Hikaru a pan

Hikaru: I always wanted to do this *hits Ryuga unconscious with a pan*

Sierra: Okay…next dares ar from Tiger demon of lights…she dares:

Masamune to steal Yuu's Ice cream (and Yuu can have his revenge)

Tetsuya to cook and eat one of his crab friends

Rosella to beat up Ryuga with a spoon

Masamune: ok *steals ice cream*

Yuu: bad idea! Hikaru give me the pan! *chases Masamune with pan*

Masamune: O…o not good *runs for his life*

Gin: *smiles evilly at Tetsuya* Tetsuya your turn…

Tetsuya: never!

Gin: or else…*points at shredder*

Tetsuya: You crab are a mean crabby girl

Gin: I know…now do it

Tetsuya: *cooks and eat one crab. Than pukes in a trashcan and faints*

Everyone: *laughing the shit out of them*

Rosella: okay…my turn *gets spoon and walks to ryuga*

Ryuga: wait! NO! I don't wanna

Rosella: to late *beats the shit out of Ryuga*

Aurora: Ro go easy on him we still need him for some dares…

Rosella: pfft…Fine *stops beating up Ryuga*

Dan: oh is little dragon breath scared of a little girl and her spoon!

Rosella: watch it or you're next!

Dan: *silent*

Aurora: okay this dare is from Owl called Hermes…she dares

Ryuga wear a pink dress while slapping himself in the face with a French fish that has been rotted in a moldy sewer called Freddy la Boing, while saying I 'm a monkey - dog continuously

Ryuga: WHAT!

Sierra: *snaps finger and Ryuga is wearing a pink dress and has a rotten fish in one hand* Now do it…or else

Ryuga: if it makes you happy. *slaps himself with fish* I'm a Monkey, I'm a Dog, I'm a Monkey, I'm a Dog…

Fire: okay…awkward..anyways next dares are from showoffXD and she dares kyoya and Gingka to switch personality and clothing for a few minutes.

Gingka and Kyoya: fine *switch clothes*

Gingka: I'm the king of the beast. I do everything alone: I don't need any Friends. That's way I'm humorless Stinkball

Kyoya: I'm Gingka, you need to have a great Bey spirit if you want to win, with your bey spirit and friends you will win anything…That's way I am an Idiot

Gingka: Ok that's it *punches Kyoya*

Kyoya: wrong move buddy *kicks Gingka in face*

Leanna: QUIT IT YOU BUFOONS!

Gingka and Kyoya: *stops fighting*

Leanna: *rubs temples* okay here's a nightmare *snaps finger and Kyoya falls asleep and screen turns on*

_**Kyoya's Dream**_

Kyoya: WTF!

Benkai: Hi

Kyoya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_**Main Room**_

Everyone: *laughing but Benkei*

Kyoya: *wakes up and punches Benkei unconscious*

Aurora: was that necessary?

Kyoya: jep

Rex: anyways some questions from random girl no.1: TSwiftMFB and she asks:

To all the bladers: Which is the most scariest authoress ?

To Ginga: What is the most traumatizing event in your life and how did it happen?

All Bladers: That's easy! YOU! TSwiftMFB you scare the living shit out of us

Kiara: please continue with it…

Gingka: the dare with the Yaoi fanfics! I mean really people! What's going on with you? I'm not gay, ok?

Shiori: You sure about that?

Gingka: 100% sure

Belle: if you say so horse boy…now for some dares from Swift…she dares:

Allow the Legendary Bladers to make Rago and Pluto a piñata

Kenta have to prank call someone unknown

Make Masamune call Benkei 'fat-**' until he gets agitated and start to chase Masamune. Then knock Benkei out with a hammer

Lagendary Bladers: YAY! We love you Swift…*ties Rago and Pluto upside-down and hits them with a metal Baseball bat*

Rago and Pluto: WHY?!

Me: because you're stupid meanies! *stucks out tounge at them*

Rago: Why you little…

Jade: Okay Kenta your turn

Kenta: *dials random number (my mums)*

My Mum: Hello?

Kenta: umm…hello Diabolo Nemesis Pizza Palest did you order a Pizza?

My Mum: Yes I did and you're 20 minutes late…*screams*

Kenta: upps sry wrong number: *hangs up*

Everyone: *trying not to laugh*

Kiara: Okay next masamune…

Masamune: I can't believe I'm doing this! I hope you appreciate this Striker! *pokes Benkei*

Benkei: stop that!

Masamune: *keeps poking* Hey Fatty!

Benkei: I'm not fat…

Masamune: Fat, fat, fatty…

Benkei: *gets angry and chases Masamune*

Kiara: okay play time over *Knocks benkei out with a hammer*

Rocky: Okay next dare is from Aka99 and she dares king to admit that masamune is the number one blader…

King: If that's all… Masamune you the no.1 blader…

Masamune: Woooohooo. In your face Gingka. *do victory dance* Uh ha I'm the best woooowoo…

Stella: um Masamune…the statistics says that's Gingka is no.1 blader!

Gingka: *does victory dance* Boom Baby. I'm the best…

Kiara: Now we still have 2 open dares from cp.2

Aurora: The crush kissing one

Gin: and the drunk one

Sierra: So we've decided:

MadokaXGingka

TsubasaXHikaru

SophieXWales

Choa XinXMei-Mei

RexXMotti

KentaXSalah

LeraXAlexsai

And the rest are lucky…for now

Fire: Know Kiss

They Kiss except Rex

Me: Rex you have to kiss motti

Rex: Never

Me: Plwease!

Rex: argh fine *kisses Motti

Gin: Now for the Drunk thing give Ryuga 6 bottles of Beer.

*assistant give Beer*

Gin: now drink…

Ryuga: *drinks bottle and makes out with Fire*

Me: okay…you can stop know!

Ryuga and Fire: *stops*

Fire: argh I swear if the dragon breathe, kiss me again. He won't have a peaceful death…

Sierra: Calm down and do the next dare

Fire: ok this dares are from random girl no.2: zzaa3 and she dares

King and toby argue for no good reason

Kyoya yell i'm in love with a lion beside a mental hospital.

The legendary bladers sing dumb ways to die

The ocs slap their favorite characters 2 for each ocs

The ocs punch their crushes

King: He! You stole my Pokémon cards

Toby: no I didn't, you stole my hamburger!

King: Yes you did. I didn't steal your Hamburger!

Toby: Yeah you did

King: No

Toby: Yes

King: No

Me: SHUT UP and on with the next dare…

Kyoya: *goes to a mental hospital*

_**In front of mental hospital**_

Kyoya: I'M IN LOVE WITH A LION!

_**In mental hospital**_

Doctor to Nurse: get the boy inside he's sick

Nurse: Right away Doc.

_**Back in main room**_

Everyone: *Laughing*

Stella: okay quiet down people!

Rex: You girls are no fun, you know?

The co-hosts: 567

Rex: I'm surrounded by Bitches *falls unconscious*

Jade: I'm gonna Kill that Guy

Shiori: you can't blame him he's the only guy co-host afterall

Kiara: yeah…whatever Legendary bladers get ready…DJ Music

DJ: *Plays music*

**Dumb Ways to die (from a random Guy that I don't know)**

**Gingka**

Set fire to your hair

Poke a stick at a grizzly bear

**Kyoya**

Eat medicines that's out of date

Use your private parts as piranha bait

**All**

Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die

**King**

Get your toast out with a fork

Do your own electrical work

**Aguma**

Teach yourself how to fly

Eat a two week old unrefrigerated pie

**All**

Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die

**Yuki**

Invite a psycho-killer inside

Scratch your drug dealer's brand new ride

**Kenta**

Take your helmet off in outer space

Use your clothes dryer as a hiding place

**All**

Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die

**Dynamis**

Keep a rattlesnake as pet

Sell both the kidneys on the internet

**Tithi**

Eat a tube of superglue

"I wonder what's this red button do?"

**All**

Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die

**Chris**

Dress up like a moose during hunting season

Disturb a nest of wasps for no good reason

Stand on the edge of a train station platform

Drive around the boom gates at a level crossing

Run across the tracks between the platforms

They may not rhyme but they're quite possibly

**All**

Dumbest ways to die ie

Dumbest ways to die

Dumbest ways to die

So many dumb

So many dumb ways to die

Everyone: *laughing*

Leanna: Now we know the dumb ways to die

Sierra: Now for the last 2 dares *slaps Masamune and Gingka and punches King*

Kiara: *slaps Tsubasa and Kyoya and punches Kyoya*

Jade: *slaps Nile and Chris and punches Dynamis*

Rocky: *slaps Chao xin and Chi yun and punches King*

Belle: *slaps Nile and Bao and punches Bao*

Shiori: *slaps Kenta and Hyoma and punches Yuki*

Leanna: *slaps Kyoya and Ryuga and punches Kyoya*

Fire: *slaps Chris and Kyoya and punches Tsubasa*

Stella: *slaps King and Zeo and punches Kenta*

Gin: *slaps Tsubasa and Kyoya and punches Tsubasa*

Aurora: *slaps Toby and punches Toby*

Rosella: *slaps Tsubasa and Dynamis and punches Chris*

Rex: *slaps Masamune and punches Motti*

The Bladers: WTF! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!  
Co-Hosts: the dare

The Bladers: *falls anime style and faints*

Me: *laughing my head of* ok that's all for today and I hope a certain cat doll would turn me back

Rex: You know I can't…

Me: doesn't make you smarter…

Rex: You're the death of me. Can't you at least add some male Co-hosts, because you guys are driving me mad!

Me: Not a bad idea Kitty boy…

Leanna: so send in 3 Boy OCs

Aurora: Or Rex will go crazy

Jade: that's all for today

Kiara: Muse has to go teach some chicken some tricks

Sierra: her friends' idea

Gin: bye

Belle: c ya people

**Nightmares, Truth or Dares for cp7 are from:**

**Zzaa3**

**TSwiftMFB**

**Owl called Hermes**

**Vulprix's Fire**

**And**

**Lim. Pegaleone**

**BTW: Please don't be mad at me if I don't use all of your Nightmares, Truths or dares.**

**You Guys are awesome!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Nightmares, Truths or Dares**

Me: Hey Peeps! I'm back to normal! And welcome to chapter 7 of NToD!

Kiara: We also have some new co-hosts…

Sierra: and for the sake of Rex Happiness…these co-hosts are guys…

Rex: Yeah! Wooohooo! Boom chakalakalaka…

Jade: Okay…please welcome Kyo

Kyo: hey people! Sup Ladies…?

All Females: *shakes head and rolls eyes*

Leanna: and Sam

Sam: How ya doing bladers?

Bladers: suffering…

Gin: Kyo and Sam belong rightfully to their owners…

Belle: so let's begin… Kyo read the first Nightmare, Truth or Dare

Kyo; Ok the first dares are from Vulprix's Fire and she dares

**Hyoma -dress like a dog and do as what **

**Tsubasa, Kyoya, and Gingka -dance the gangnam style**

**Chris - wrestle an alligator**

**Ryuga and Kyoya - have a positive attitude for the whole chapter**

**Madoka - teach Yuu how to drive a car**

**Ryuga - fight a dragon **

**Fire - beat up Reiji**

**Hyoma and Gingka - have a root beer drinking contest**

Aurora: ok Hyoma you first…

Hyoma: Yeah Baby! *takes of clothes revealing a dog costume*

Fire: ummm…Hyoma since when did you have that costume?

Hyoma: Since this whole thing began…

Everyone: *falls anime style*

Me: Dose that guy even has a brain?

Hyoma: What's a Brain? *confused*

Me: Please someone dare me to give him a Brain surgery?

Everyone except Hyoma: *nodding in agreement*

Hyoma: What's a brain surgery?

Me: Next dare please… *pissed off*

Tsubasa: For the first time…

Kyoya: with pleasure…

Gingka: only to make him shut up…

DJ: ok you guys are strange *plays music*

Tsubasa, Kyoya and Gingka: *dance Gangnam Style*

Jade: Okay…next Chris turns…GET THE ALLIGATOR!

Chris: YOU GUYS HATE ME, DO YOU?

Sam: Maybe… now wrestle the alligator

Chris: NO WAY!

Alligator: *charges at Chris*

Chris: *runs for his life* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Gin: Looks like Chris doesn't want to play with the alligator…

Shiori: Aha… well let's do the next one…*looks at Ryuga and Kyoya*

Ryuga: You Guys really hate us…

Leanna: Not really. Only Muse paid us 500$ to torture you…

Stella: …and me and Jade had to choose… 500$ or our Brothers…we choose the 500$ and the promise that you guys would live by the end of this show…

Gingka and Dynamis: OOOHHH! Now we understand…

Kyoya: *trying his best to have a positive attitude* oh goodie

Rocky: Madoka your turn…

Madoka: but I don't know how to drive…

Rex: you have to do it anyway…

Madoka: fine come on Yuu…

**On the street in front of house**

Yuu: *driving like he was drunk *

Madoka: No Yuu! Be careful. NO it's that way! STOP! YUUUUU!

Yuu: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Back in house**

Madoka: *burst through wall* Never again in my freaking life…

Me: Aww, Madoka…I just fixed the wall!

Madoka: *growls and fix hair* DO I look like I fucking care!

Rosella: Okay before she explode…Fire your turn

Fire: With pleasure *beats up Reji* you turn Ryuga

Ryuga: *still needs to act positive* sure, like something would happen! I'm just gonna fight a dragon in a hotdog costume…*gulps and goes to Dragon*

Dragon: *breathe out fire and toast Ryguga*

Everyone: *Laughing like crazy*

Sam: Ok Aries and Horse boy, your turns *snaps finger and bottles of root beer appears*

Hyoma: Who are you?

Me: *growls, while trying not to kill him*

Hyoma: What's root beer?

Fire: He doesn't really have a brain does he?

Jade and Gingka: No. not really

Me: JUST DRINK THE DAMM ROOT BEER!

Hyoma and Gingka: *drinks root beer*

Hyoma: gets distracted by a Butterfly and chases after it*

Belle: Looks like Gingka wins

Gingka: Boom Baby… I'm the Best *do gangnam style*

Sam: weird…anyways two nightmares from Vulprix's Fire *snaps Finger and Yuu and Hikaru falls asleep and screen turns on.

**In Yuu's Dream**

Yuu: *running towards ice cream but can't reach it* Ahhhh. Ice cream! Come Back! Don't go! Come to daddy…

**In Hikaru's dream**

Hikaru: *being attacked by a dragon* AHHHHHHHHHH! NO! Get off of me! Ahhh

**Back to reality**

Everyone: *on floor and can't breathe because of laughing*

Yuu and Hikaru: *wakes up* AHHHH! Ice Cream/ Dragon! *crawls in corner and sucking thumb*

Aurora: Okay next dare and nightmare are from Owl called Hermes…the dare is:

**Yuu with a truck of ice cream and a light saber**

Yuu: Yes Baby! *geos in truck with a light saber*

**Few minutes later**

Yuu: *burst out of truck and swings with light saber* I'm master Yoda is! Bow for my greatnest down! Me no is can speak well! *falls to the ground unconscious*

Leanna: Finally…now to the nightmare *snaps finger and Aguma falls asleep*

**In Agums's Dream**

Rago: *dancing gangnam style while a chees civilization dance* Oppan Gangnam Style

Gangnam Style

Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Gangnam Style

Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady

Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady

Op op op op

Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Aguma: WTF! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Back to reality**

Auguma: *wakes up* NOOOOOOOO! *beats up Rago*

Gin: okay…next dares are from zzaa3, she dares:

**Make Zeo run around the city shirtless shout I love Chocolate **

**Make dynamis have a candy eating contest with yu and thiti**

**Make benkei and gingka have a food fight.**

**Cut tsubasa's,Zeo's,Toby's,Dashan's,Chi yun's and Kyoya's hair.**

**Make Jade and Ginga have a sword fight**

**Make team wang hu zhong dance and sing to Kung Fu fighting**

Belle: Okay Zeo…

Zeo: Fine…*takes off shirt*

**Outside; in front of mental hospital**

Zeo: I LOVE CHOCOLATE!

**In mental Hospital**

Doc.: Get the boy…

Nurse: okay

**In front of mental hospital**

Zeo: but I'm not sick

Nurse: Yeah right you just screamed I LOVE CHOCOLATE! *grabs Zeo and pulls him in mental Hospital

**Back in house**

Everyone: *trying to breath*

Me: okay…I'm gonna get him out *leaves to get Zeo*

Jade: *still laughing* Dynamis your turn

Dynamis: You Guys really hate me. I thought you were my sister Stella…

Stella: I am. But 500$...just do it

Dynamis, Yuu and Tithi: *eating sweets*

**Few minutes later**

Dynamis: *puking out sweets*

Yuu and Tithi: *still eating*

Kyo: You Guys won

Yuu and Tithi: Yay *dance gangnam style*

Kyo: still weird… Benkei, Gingka foodfight!

Benkei: Why can't we eat it instead?

Gingka: Yeah!

Kyo: Because it said Foodfight! Now do it!

Bankei and Gingka: Byebye beautiful *throwing food at each other while trying to catch it with their mouths*

Kyo: THROW NOT EAT!

Sierra: Chill, dude…next… Janessa! Mandy! Code Hairstyle

Janessa: okay *grabs Kyoya, Da Shan and Chi Yun*

Mandy: Give us 3 minutes *grabs Tsubasa, Zeo and Toby*

**3 minutes later**

All Boys: * comes out with JB Hair* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WTF did you two monsters did with our hair?!

Gingka: Finally I'm not the only one…

Jade: Shut it Bro *gives him sword* Sword Fight remember?

Gingka: Oh! AHHHH! *runs away*

Jade: Get back here! Forgot to tell you I'm great in Sword Fights! *chases after Gingka.

Belle: Okay…

DJ: I know play music *plays music*

**Kung Fu Fighting (don't know from who)**

**Mei-Mei**

Oh-oh-oh-oh...

**Chao xin**

Oh-oh-oh-oh...

**Chi yun**

Oh-oh-oh-oh...

**Da Shan**

Oh-oh-oh-oh...

**Mei-Mei**

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting,

Those jerks were fast as lightning

In fact it was a little bit frightening,

But they fought with expert timing

**Chao xin**

There was a funky China man

From funky Chinatown

They were trapping when up,

They were trapping when down

**Chi yun**

It's an ancient Chinese art,

and everybody knew their part

For my friend, ain't you a stiff,

Then I'm kickin' from the hip

**Da Shan**

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting,

Those kids were fast as lightning

In fact it was a little bit frightening,

But they fought with expert timing

**Mei-Mei**

There was funky Billie Jim

And little Sammy John

He said, here comes the big boss,

let's get it on

We took the bow and made a stand,

**Chao xin**

started swaying with the hand

A sudden motion made me stiff,

now we're into a brandnew trip

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting,

**Chi yun**

those kids were fast as lightning

In fact it was a little bit fright'ning, but they did it with expert timing

**Da Shan**

Oh-oh-oh-oh...

Oh-oh-oh-oh...

Oh-oh-oh-oh...

Oh-oh-oh-oh...

**All**

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting,

Those kids were fast as lightning

In fact it was a little bit frightening,

Make sure you have expert timing

Kung Fu fighting had to be fast as lightning...

Everyone: *falls Anime style and laughing their heads out*

Chao xin: SHUT UP!

Everyone: *silent*

Sam: Well, that was amusing…

Gin: Jap…anyways next dares are from TSwiftMFB…

Rosella: and we should tell you guys that her dares are fair and the one you have to blame is Muse for making you do this.

Gin: Now for the dares:

Make Chris swim 15 laps (when he's at the 15th, have a shark inside the swimming pool and see how he reacts)

Ryuga and Kyoya have to wrestle to see who the best is

Have Madoka and Mei-Mei to battle with a flute

Leanna: Okay Chris …Swim

Chris: *swims*

Co-Hosts: *put a shark at his 15th laps*

Chris: *notice shark* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHO PUT THE DAMM SHARK IN THE POOL!? *jumps out and runs around again*

Kiara: Someone, please get him before he breaks something and Muse freaks out!

Brock: Right away…*runs after Chris*

Belle: Ryuga, Kyoya…

Ryuga: *punches Kyoya lightly* I'm the best

Kyoya: *laughs and punches back* Na I'm the best…

Sierra: Okay this is lame…

Other Hosts: Agree

Kyo: Okay…CAT FIGHT WITH FLUTES!

Mei-Mei and Madoka: *looks at each other and nods, then attacks Kyo with the fluts*

Kyo: No fair! Does this even count?

Female Co-Hosts: Jap…

Rex: Welcome to my world Buddy.

Sierra: *snaps and Fire fall asleep*

Kiara: Okay Peeps some news Fire can't hear…

Sierra: Muse made a little mistake... and this is only an exception…

Kiara: normally the readers aren't allowed to send dares that can hurt the host or co-hosts…

Sierra: well Fire (actually Muse) mistaken AKA99 for a girl…

Kiara: But he's a dude

AKA99: Jep I'm a dude

Kiara: Sooo…Hikaru is allowed to hit Fire with a frying pan *wakes Fire up*

Fire: What was that for? *gets hit by a frying pan* What the Heck was that for?

Sierra: Exception

Fire: Why you…

Rocky: okay next dare is from Lim. Pegaleone, she dares: Ginga , Kyoya and Ryuga to swap their outfits including beyblade . After changing in their „new „outfit, make them bey battle with their „new " bey "

Shiori: *snaps finger and Gingka is wearing Ryuga's outfit, Ryuga is wearing Kyoya's and Kyoya is wearing Gingka's outfit* Now battle! For this we also need Blader DJ

Blader DJ: Sup, Bladers? I see all are suffering, ok! Well now we're gonna have a interesting battle with Gingka in Ryuga's outfit, Ryuga in Kyoya's over it a hotdog costume and Kyoya in Gingka's outfit*

**And they battle und lost in a tie (don't feel like writing the whole bttle scene)**

Sam: Now for a nightmare *snaps finger and every blader falls asleep and screen turns on*

**In bladers Dreams**

All bladers: *Sees shredder crushing their beys*

Gingka: NOOO Pagasus

Kyoya: *cries* Leone!

Aguma:Kronos!

Nile:Horuseus

Madoka:My Laptop! WHY?

Kenta: Sagittario! Why you?

Yuu:Limbra!

Rago: Nemesis!

Tsubasa:Eagle!

**Back to reality**

Bladers: *wakes up*NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *all Crying*

Sam: I think we should end this for today

Kyo: I think so too

Rex: we tortured them too much for a day

Leanna: Yeah poor guys

Jade: Yeah…

Rosella: here a few notes

Aurora: If you send in nightmares, truths or dares

Rocky: please remember not to send any Yaois

Belle: they're not gonna be accepted

Shiori: you are now free to send dares or truths to the co-hosts

Fire: but please nothing that has to do with hurting us

Stella: that won't be accepted either

Gin: that's all

Kiara: see you next cp

Sierra: Bye

* * *

BTW for the next few chapters i won't be accepting Nightmares, Truths or Dares

please understand that i've recieved to much and i want to use them all

I'm gonna let you know if i Need any nightmares, truths or dares

thank you

Muse


	10. Chapter 8

**Nightmares, Truths or Dares**

Kiara: Hey Guys! We're back!

Bladers: *groan in frustration* Why?

Sierra: Because it's fun…*smiles happily*

Me: Anyways I still don't own MFB or the co-hosts except Kiara and Sierra.

Rex: So let's begin…first dares are from LunarStarEclipse…she dares:

**Us, to force Rago in a sparkling purple dress then let him run through a mine field.**

**Have Doji and Ziggurat skydive into the ocean filled with sharks and jellyfish.**

**And let the girl bladers and Madoka give the Legendary Bladers any type of makeover they want.**

Jade: ok…*snaps fingers and Rago is in a sparkling purple dress*

Rago: No Way! I'm not gonna do this…nobody cares what happens to Nemesis. So I don't care either…

Leanna: We knew you were going to say this…so *gives Rago a folder full of pics of himself doing Yoga*

Rago: *stutters* where did you get this…?

Leanna: *smirks* we have are ways…so unless you want us to post this on Facebook…I suggest you go now…

Rago: argh….fine *goes and run through mine field and comes back half burned*

Bladers: *laughing*

Tithi: Not so full of yourself now…huh?

Rago: *sits in the corner and says nothing*

Rosella: Okay…next are Doji's and Ziggurat's turn

Doji and Ziggurat: I guess, if we refuse you'll show us something, you'll post in Facebook…

Gin: Wow you're actually smart…now go

Doji and Ziggurat: *sighned and leaves*

**Few minutes later**

Doji and Ziggurat: *comes back with ripped clothes and bite marks* Why does this world hate us?

Everyone: *face palmed*

Me: ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU TWO ARE THE DUMBEST PERSONS I EVER MET!

Kyo: Calm down Muse. They're not worth it…next

Madoka and other female bladers:*grabs legendary bladers and do makeover*

**Minutes later**

Legendary bladers: *comes out dress in Fairy costumes* we hate you!

Madoka and other female bladers:*laughing* do we look like we care?

Rocky: Ok…now for a nightmare *snaps fingers and Ryuga fall asleep and screen turns on*

**In Ryuga's dream**

Ryuga: *watching his battle against Gingka* this should be a nightmare? HA! It's nothing for the Dragon Emperor! *hears background music getting louder* WTF?

JB: And I was like

Baby, baby, baby ooh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ooh

Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby oohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Ryuga: *screams like a little girl* AHHHH! Make it stop

**Back to reality**

Stella: WOW…You guys aren't fans from JB, Huh?

Bladers: HELL NO! We're not Gay!

Bells: We were just asking…

Ryuga: *wakes up* Ahhhhh! Justin Bieber stalked me…

Everyone: *sweat drops*

Shiori: Okay…next dares are from showoffXD…the dare is

**For all bladers: kiss the forehead of your favorite co-host (OCs)**

Bladers: umm…we're kinda scared of all of you, so we don't really have a fav. Co-host…

Motti: But I do…*goes to Rex and kisses his Forehead*

Rex: *falls anime style*

Fire: *trying not to laugh* Okay… next dares are from zzaa3…the dares are

**Make chi yun and chao xin trade personalities. **

**Make the legendary bladers beat up the stupidest one.**

**That Zeo and Toby beat king and Masamune up**

**Make Kenta wear a dress and see ryuga's expression**

**Lock the legendary bladers and Masamune in a room and make to ocs sing Baby**

Chi yun: I'm Chao xin. I'm soooo Handsome. All girls can't resist me. I'm the Best…

Chao xin: *glares at Chi yun* Me Chi yun. I always win. For my best friend Da shan I'm gonna train harder than before…

Aurora: *while laughing* It's always funny seeing them being the others personality…

Co-Hosts: *nodding in agreement*

Legendary Bladers: Okay it's our turn *beats up Hyoma*

Sam: Woah! Why Hyoma?

Legendary Bladers and me: Because that guy doesn't seem to have a brain, so he's the stupidest one…

Sam: Ok…

Zeo and Toby: Our turn *turns to Masanume and smiles evilly*

Masamune: What?

Zeo and Toby: *beats up Masamune*that's for leaving us

Masamune: I said I was sorry!Owww!

Kyo: Easy guy, we still need him…anyways *snaps finger and Kenta has a dress on*

Kenta: WTF?!

Rosella: Language, kid…

Kenta: Sorry…*turns to Ryuga*

Ryuga: *stares and laughs* you look so stupid in that dress. HAHAHAHAH!

Kenta: Shut up

Kiara: Okay guys *pushes Langendary bladers and Masamune in a room and locks it*

Masamune: Hey open up!

Me: I hate this song, but it's a dare

Kiara: Hit the music D

DJ: *plays Music*

**Baby by Justin Bieber**

**Kiara**

Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah

You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, And I'll be there

You are my love, You are my heart

And we will never ever-ever be apart

Kenta: Nooooo

**Rex**

Are we an item. Girl quit playing

"We're just friends"

What are you sayin?

said theres another and looked right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,

Chris: Why, him?

**Sierra**

And I was like

Baby, baby, baby ooh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ooh

Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Kyoya: this is soo gay!

**Rosella**

Baby, baby, baby oohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Ryuga: Stop it

**Jade**

For you, i would have done what ever

And I just cant believe we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losing you

I'll buy you anything, ill buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, Baby fix me

and just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream

**Gin**

I'm going down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe, my first love won't be around

King and Masamune: *screams in pain*

**Stella**

And I'm like,

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ooh

Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Yuki: Sooo uncool

**Belle**

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ooh

Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Tithi: *covering ears* this is sooo cruel!

**Sam**

Luda, When I was thirteen, I had my first love

There was nobody that compaired to my baby

And nobody came between us

or could ever come above

She had me going crazy

Oh I was starstruck

She woke me up daily

**Kyo**

Don't need no Starbucks

She make my heart pound

and skip a beat when I see her in the street

and, At school, on the playground

But I really wanna see her on the weekend

She know she got me dazing

Cuz she was so amazing

And now, my heart is breakin'

But I just keep on sayin'

**Aurora**

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

Thought you'd always be mine, mine

**Shiori**

Baby, baby, baby ooh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

Thought you'd always be mine, mine

**Fire**

(Now I'm all gone)

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Yeah Yeah Yeah

**Leanna**

(Now I'm all gone)

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

(Now I'm all gone)

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, ooh

I'm gone

Me: *unlocks door*

Lagendary bladers: You really are meanies *crys lik Babys*

Kiara: It's just a song

Masamune: Yeah…the best way to torture us…

Legendary bladers and Masamune: *faints*

Jade: I feel almost bad for doing this

Rex: But only almost…

Belle: See ya next cp

All: Bye


	11. Chapter 9

**Nightmares, Truths or Dares**

Me: Okay people we're back so let's get started...

Kiara: Okay...the first dares are from TSwift and she dares:

**Make Ginga and Madoka kiss**

**Make Dynamis hit Tithi with a guitar as revenge **

******Let Rosella beat each one of the Legendary Bladers  
with a frying pan until they bruise or bleed (let Tithi, Kenta and Yuki go.  
They're too innocent) **

**********Ship Dynamis to Jupiter and don't bring him down for  
about 3 hours**

Sierra: Okay...Gingka, Madoka...

Both: Hell no!

Gin: You have to or else...*points at shredder*

Both: *sighed and kiss*

Stella: *whispers something to Rosella*

Rosella: Ohhh...ok *pushes Madoka and Gingka in the pool*

Madoka: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?

Rocky: second part of the dare

Gingka: *growls and helps Madoka out of pool*

Bladers: *laughinh their heads off*

Belle: now it's Dynamis turn...

Dynamis: *smirks evilly and gets a Guitar*

Tithi: O...o. I have a bad feeling about this *gets knock out with guitar* Mummy do you have Candy? *falls to the ground unconscious*

Everyone: *laughing*

Stella: I wouldn't be laughing if I where you...

Kyoya: and why is that?

Leanna: because Roselle gets to beat up the Legendary Bladers with a frying pan...

Rosella: Hehehe *gets out frying pan*

Ladendary Bladers: AHHH!*screams like babies and runs away*

Rosella: Hey...Get back here *runs after them and beat them up*

Shiori: Go easy on them we still need Dynamis, Kyoya and Tsubasa

Rosella: Argh...Your no fun...

Rex: welcome to my world sister! *raise hand to high five Rosella*

Rosella: *glares at him* 567

Rex: *falls unconscious*

Kyo: Okay...still weird as always...but ok...*snaps fingers and teleports Dynamis to Jupiter*

**On Jupiter**

Dynamis: Hey! Get me outta here! I-I c-can't b-breath!

**3 hours later**

Sam: Okay...let's get him back *snaps finger and Dynamis is back on earth*

Dynamis: You Bitches...*falls unconscious*

Fire: Why you little Son of a *beep*. I'm gonna kill you, you mother*beep*!

Jade: Calm down Fire, you can kill him later...now it's time for a little role play *snaps fingers and Kyoya is in a Kings costume, Hikaru in a queens one, Rago,Pluto and Doji in princesses ones and King in a Maids costume*

All 6: WTF?

Me: No entertain us...

King Kyoya: argh...fine...if it makes you happy...*deepens voice* Maid King go get my daughters...

Maid King: *in girly voice* Right away your Dumbest...

King Kyoya: What did you say?

Maid King: upps I mean your Highness *leaves*

Queen Hikaru: I wonder why you want your daughters to come?

King Kyoya: That's my business...

Maid King: Your dump...I mean your Highness, your daughters have arrived

Princess Rago, Pluto and Doji: You wanted to see us Father *in girly voice*

King Kyoya: Yes, I wanted to inform you. That you are banded from this Kingdom!

Princess Rago, Pluto and Doji: What! Why, Father?

King Kyoya: Because you are the ugliest and dumbest Princesses I've ever seen in my life...And you're not my daughters...

Princess Rago, Pluto and Doji and queen Hikaru: WHAT?!

King Kyoya: You heard me...

Queen Hikaru: Why you little *beep*

King Kyoya: o...o *runs away*

Queen Hikaru: Get back here *runs after him with frying pan*

Everyone exept King, Kyoya, Hikaru, Doji, Pluto and Rago: *laughing*

Aurora: Wow...that was...weird...anyways here are some dares from zzaa3

**_Let Jade and Stella beat up Jake and Damien_**

**_Make Masamune and King sing Baby_**

**_Let Stella slap teams wang hu zhang and wild fang minus Demure and Mei Mei_**

**_Make Chi yun not toke in the third person if he does Rocky gets to punch him_**

**_Make__ Toby dress like a girl and see the boys reactions _**

Gin: okay Jade, Stella...go for it...

Jade and Stella: *smirks evilly and beat the crap out of Jake and Damian*

Jake: You two are talentless in the beauty of art *faints*

Damian: I'm a mess *faints*

Jade: I can live with that...

Stella: You've always been a mess...

Sam: Okay Masamune, King your turn...

King: DO YOU WANT US TO DIE?

Masamune: WHY DO YOU HATE US SO MUCH?

Kyo: Don't be such babies and sing already...or shredder will be used...

King and Masamune: *gulps* Fine

DJ: Oh great...*plays music*

**Baby by Justin Bieber**

**Masamune**

Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah

You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, And I'll be there

You are my love, You are my heart

And we will never ever-ever be apart  
Are we an item. Girl quit playing

"We're just friends" What are you sayin? said

theres another and looked right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,

**Both**  
And I was like Baby, baby, baby

ooh Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ooh

Thought you'd always be mine, mine  
Baby, baby, baby oohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

Thought you'd always be mine, mine

**King**  
For you, i would have done what ever

And I just cant believe we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool,

But I'm losing you

I'll buy you anything, ill buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces,

Baby fix me and just shake me

til' you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm going down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe, my first love won't be around

**Both**  
And I'm like, Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ooh

Thought you'd always be mine, mine  
Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ooh

Thought you'd always be mine, mine

**Masmune**  
Luda, When I was thirteen,

I had my first love

There was nobody that compaired to my baby

And nobody came between us or could ever come above

She had me going crazy

Oh I was starstruck

She woke me up daily Don't need no Starbucks

**King**

She make my heart pound and skip a beat when I see her in the street and,

At school, on the playground

But I really wanna see her on the weekend

She know she got me dazing

Cuz she was so amazing

And now, my heart is breakin'

But I just keep on sayin

**Both**  
Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

Thought you'd always be mine, mine  
Baby, baby, baby ooh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

Thought you'd always be mine, mine

(Now I'm all gone) Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

(Now I'm all gone) Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
(Now I'm all gone) Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, ooh I'm gone

Kind and Masmune: *faints*

Me: Wow! Their not bad, but I still hate JB

Everyone: Us to

Stella: My turn *slaps Team Wang Hu Zhong and Wild Fang minus Mei-Mei and Damure*

Da Shan: So not cool

Chi Yun: Chi Yun thinks the same

Rocky: *punches Chi Yun*

Chi Yun: Owww! What was that for?

Rocky: The dare

Chi Yun: Ohh...Chi Yun remembers...

Rocky: *punches him again*

Chi Yun: Owww...

Leanna: Janessa! Mandy! Coder opposite for Toby

Janessa: Right away!

Mady: Give us an hour *grabs Toby*

Toby: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**An hour later**

Toby: *comes in wearing a red sparkling cocktail dress, a blonde wig, black heels and Make up*

Johannes: That's a hot Kitty...

Me and co-hosts: *trying not to laugh*

Blader: I call dibs on her

Blader2: No I

Dan: No, she's mine

Raiki: forget it bro, she's mine

All bladers: *fighting*

Me and co-hosts: *laughing while hitting the floor*

Benkei: What's so funny...

Kyo: You guys do know that she's Toby, Right?

All bladers: WHAT? *pukes in trashcan and faints*

Toby: Can I change know?

Kiara: Sure

Sierra: that's all for today

Shiori: c ya next chapter

Other co-hosts and me: Bye

**Btw I need to know from my co-hosts owners (except zzaa3) the perfect date for their ocs. thank you**


	12. Chapter 10

**Nightmares, Truths or Dares**

Me: Hey People of randomness? Let's get this party started

Rex: Okay...let's start with some truths...

Kyo: and they are from Vulprix's Fire...

**Yuu+ Tithi - have either of u kissed a girl?**  
** Tithi- have u ever been called a girl?**  
** Gingka- who is your strongest rival Kyoya or Ryuga?**  
** Tsubasa- if you had to kiss a co-host which one would you kiss and why?**

Yuu and Tithi: ummm...no

Me: wait...put this on *gives them a silver metallic Bracelet*

Tithi: what is this for?

Kiara: those are electro shock bracelets...so we can see if you are telling the truth...

Gingka: and what happens if we lie

Sierra: that's for you to find out...

Yuu: okay I've never kissed a girl. *gets shocked to toast*

Bladers: *laughing*

Gin: Liar! Now tell the truth...

Yuu: Okok it was some kind of blonde girl...happy now!

Leanna: Very...Tithi?

Tithi: No I haven't kiss a girl yet and Yes Yo-Yo mistaken me for a girl. *doesn't get shocked*

Everyone: *looks at Kyoya*

Kyoya: So what? He did sound like a girl...and DON'T call me YO-YO!

Rocky: ok he's telling the truth...

Gingka: Ummm...my strongest rival is Ryuga...

Ryuga: YES! in your FACE lion dude! *does gangman style*

Belle: He's weird

Kyoya: Yep

Shiori: Tsubasa, your turn.

Tsubasa: NO one...*gets shocked*

Aurora: Just tell us...

Tsubasa: Fine...it would be...

* * *

Me: Ha! My first cliffhanger in this story...

Kiara: So if you guy want to find out what happens next

Sierra: than Send some Truth and Nightmares

Me: that's right I need truths and nightmares

Kiarra and Sierra: so send them in


	13. Chapter 11

Hey readers,

I know you like this story and thank you for all the great nightmares, truths and dares.

But i'm kinda getting tired writing it. I'm really sorry.

So last chapter

* * *

**Nightmares, Truths or Dares**

Kiara: Hey guys! This is the last chapter

Sierra: we're really sorry

Bladers: YEAH BABY! WE'RE FREE!

Kiara: You guys do know we're keeping you here...

Blader: FUCK!

Gin: But I still get my 500$ right?

Kiara: yeah sure, I guess

Sierra: anyways...let's get started but first please welcome a new co-host

Jade: YATO

Me: like my other co-hosts, he doesn't belong to me

Yato: okay we were still by Tsubasa ...

Tsubasa: it would be...

Yuu: *sugar high*Yeah! I'm superman! I can fly! *runs around the house*

Leanna: GET THE KID!

Baxter: *runs after Yuu*

Gin: You were saying Tsubasa...

Tsubasa: it would be...

Hyoma: What's I crush?

Aurora: SHUT UP! Please continue...

Tsubasa: it would...

Tetsuya: *releases his crab friends* You are crabby freee my friends. Crabby-heee-heee

Fire: Get the crabs and make crab soup out off them...

Tatsuya: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tsubasa: it would...

Me: I GIVE UP...someone will interrupt you anyways and I don't have all day...

Rocky: *sweat drops* okay the next dares are from Tiger demon of Light...she dares

**I dare Ryuga to dress up as a ninja and scream "I AM THE ULTRA MIGHTY NINJA OF DEATH! BOW DOWN TO ME OR PERISH!" While running around the mental hospital and swinging a plastic sword around.**

** I dare Ginka to run around on the streets spraying people with a ketchup bottle**

** I dare Dynamis to put on a banana costume and sing the peanut butter jelly time song and no one can laugh because I dare them not to laugh (but the hosts and co hosts can)**

Belle: Okay Ryuga is still in his hot dog costume so...*snaps fingers and Ryguga is wearing a ninja costume over the hot dog one* now go

Ryuga: I hate you guys... *leaves*

**In front of Mental Hostpital**

Ryuga: *running around and swinging a plastic sword* I AM THE ULTRA MIGHTY NINJA OF DEATH! BOW DOWN TO ME OR PERISH!

**Inside of mental hospital**

Doc: That's the insane person I've ever met in my life. Go get him

Nurse: Okay...

**Back in main room**

Everyone: *laughing*

Me: I'm gonna go get him outta there.

Rex: c ya... Gingka your turn

Gingka: *gets ketchup bottle and leaves*

**Outside:**

Gingka: *sprays random people with ketchup bottle*

Old Lady: *hits gingka with bag* Your a bad boy...shame on you!

**Inside**

Gingka: *bursts through wall*

Me: WTF! Can't you guys leave my fucking wall alone. Now I've got to get it fix again

Gingka: I was hit black and blue by a grandma and you bitches don't even care!

Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Gingka: *hides behind ryuga*

Me: *gets out frying pan* get ready to feel your words mother*beep*

Gingka: *runs away* AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Get back here * runs after him*

Kyo: okay...while Muse beats the crap out of Gingka...Dynamis your turn *snaps fingers and dynamis has a Banana costume on*

DJ: Plays music...

**Peanut Butter Jelly time song**

**Dynamis**

It's peanut butter jelly time!  
Peanut butter jelly time!  
Peanut butter jelly time!

bridge:  
now Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
NowThere he go  
There he go  
There he go  
There he go

Peanut butter jelly [x4]

chorus:  
Do the Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat  
Do the Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat

bridge  
chorus

now break it down and freeze  
take it down to your knees  
now lean back and squeeze  
now get back up and scream

bridge  
chorus

now sissy walk  
sissy walk  
sissy walk  
sissy walk _  
[| From: .net |]_  
now sissy walk  
sissy walk  
sissy walk  
sissy walk

bridge  
chorus

now walk walk walk walk  
stomp stomp stomp stomp  
slide slide slide slide  
back it up one more time  
now walk walk walk walk  
stomp stomp stomp stomp  
peanut butter jelly break it down

throw the ball up swing that bat  
turn your head back and see where it at  
throw the ball up swing that bat  
turn you head back and see where it at

palm beachpeanut butter  
dade countyjelly  
orlandopeanut butter  
tallahasse jelly

hold on hold on hold on hold on

"hey chip man what time is it?"  
"i don't know what time it is ray low"

"it's peanut butter jelly time"

Bladers: *trying not to laugh*

Hosts: *Laughing and rolling on the floor

Me: Okay guys that's all. Again i'm really here some gifts for my co-hosts *gives each 500$ and a Cookie*

Co- Hosts: Thanks and bye Muse. We had fun.

Me: You guys were great. Thanks for your help.

Co-Hosts except Kiara and Sierra: *leaves*

Kiara: Okay for all bladers we also have I few presents. For Kyoya a lion *hands Kyoya a lion cub*

Kyoya: cool

Sierra. For Gingka a triple beef burger double the size as him

Gingka: Boom Baby! I got a Burger

Me: For Madoka a new update for her laptop

Madoka: sweet...

Kiara: For Yuu, Tithi, Kenta and all of the younger Bladers a year storage on sweets

All younger bladers: COOOL!

Sierra: And for the rest a 500$ coupon for

The rest off the blader: Okay...

Me: Well bye, c ya in my other storys


End file.
